1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of tools and more particularly relates to a clapboard slide gauge which positions clapboards a desired distance under the clapboard immediately thereabove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clapboards are a well known siding material installed on frame buildings. The bottom of each clapboard overlaps the top of the next lower clapboard to create a waterproof side for the structure. In present day installations, each succeeding lower clapboard is slid upwards under the next adjacent upper clapboard a distance until it protrudes below the upper clapboard a desired number of inches wherein it is nailed in position. This number of inches of clapboard protrusion can differ from installation to installation depending upon the wishes of the builder, but it is commonly a 3-4 inch exposure of the lower clapboard.
Many years ago clapboards were installed from the bottom up with each clapboard being installed overlapping the next adjacent lower clapboard at a position to leave the lower clapboard exposed a desired number of inches. Devices to position clapboards at the set distances above the next adjacent lower clapboard were developed. These devices are historic in nature and are not utilized today in the trade as they were developed, in many cases, more than a century ago. Examples of such devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 33,199 to Enman dated 9/3/1861 which illustrates a device which can be preset to a distance for the positioning of an upper clapboard over a lower clapboard. Another similar type of gauge is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 389,501 to Cutler patented on 09/11/1888 which also shows a device for holding clapboards in position over lower clapboards for the upper clapboards to be nailed in place. This device also provides an adjustable support for the upper clapboard to position it at a desired distance above the next lower clapboard. A similar device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 774,114 to Spear patented 11/01/04 which also discloses a device with an adjustable gauge member for positioning the upper clapboard to be nailed in position a preset distance over the lower clapboard.